callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
In Darkness
"In Darkness" is the third (chronologically the first and seventh in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Five years after the previous level, the player and Hendricks are sent to Singapore after communication are lost. While there, the operatives learn of dark secrets. Characters *The Player (playable) *Jacob Hendricks *Rachel Kane *John Taylor (mentioned) Level briefing Encryption #20-6E-6F-74. Protocol: Whiskey Shrouded In Darkness, the team is approved to use any means necessary... Mission: Locate cause of lost communication in Singapore, Quarantine Zone and execute Active Mission - Day 0 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text AAR INCOMING. WA FOB SAFEHOUSE-SGP. REPORT DESIGNATION: CO Juliet-Tango. Standing OIC: Juliet-Hotel. LNO: Romeo-Kilo. AFTER ACTION MISSION REPORT: Classified WASF. SOCWA-E Eyes Only. Encryption #2-0-6-ECHQ-6-F0XTR0T-7-4. OPERATIONAL PROTOCOL: Infiltration & Termination. OPERATION #20-6E-6F-74 ACCEPTED. Four Targets Marked for Termination. Mission Status: OPEN. Day: 0. Our newly assigned liaison for this joint operation with the CIA is Case Officer Rachel Kane. Prior to reaching the AO, she provided us with a Data Package providing local intelligence and broadly outlining our mission parameters. Infiltration into Singapore Quarantine Zone was relatively uneventful. After hitting OZ, our Team experienced contained direct action with local criminal combine the 54 Immortals, but engagements were tied off quickly and low-profile was maintained. Our team swept the AO before moving to secure the CIA Black Station. Upon arrival we discovered the bodies of the station staff. Oe-spite the heavy 54i presence on site, INTREP suggested an inside job - The numerous instances of security breaches - only possible for those with Station clearance -seem to support this conclusion. Further - INTREP suggested that the perpetrators primary motive was most likely to secure classified INTEL detailing the WA's military strength in contested reaions across the world. Preliminary investigation suggest that they knew exactlv what thev were doino and took steos to cover their tracks. They removed the Station's data drives that would contain the security cam footage of the entire incident. Let the official records show - it was only after the station was secured that LNO Kane revealed details withheld from our original briefing. Specifically - that the last known Black Op coordinated from the site was conducted by our former teammates - Stone, Ramirez, Conrad and Fierro. These are the facts: Time-sensitive. Perpetrators have likely defected to CDP. Data drives must be recovered. Priority ONE - Contain and secure all materials relating to on ongoing operations of the WASF, CIA, MI6, and all other branches of military and covert organizations under the WA banner. Priority TWO - Termination of suspects. LNO Kane confirms that the CIA believes our targets have not yet left Singapore - but the clock is ticking. Personal Comment: The CIA's suggestion that Stone's team may be responsible for the killings does not sit well with Hendricks. In my five years under his command I have never seen him let his emotions get the better of him, but it’s clear that he's troubled by the concept that his former teammates could betray the Winslow Accord and defect to the CDP. If their quilt is indeed established, the revelation could create a potentially difficult situation for Hendricks. Gallery In Darkness Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG In Darkness Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG